EP 1 296 415 already describes such a connector, which is globally satisfactory. However, one always strives to improve the retention of the electrical members or terminals and the sealing ability of mats in normal use, in particular around the cables connected to the terminals, while ensuring an easy insertion of the terminals through the mat and maintaining low the risk of damaging the mat during this insertion.
One of the objects of the instant invention is notably to provide such an improvement.